Storage area networks (“SANs”) are commonly used in systems where memory storage devices are made available to various computing systems (also referred to as “host systems”). Host systems often communicate with storage systems via a controller/adapter known as a host bus adapter (“HBA”), using a local bus standard, such as the Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI,” “PCI-X,” or “PCI-Express,” all used interchangeably throughout the specification) bus interface. The PCI, PCI-X and PCI-Express standards are all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Power consumption and control in network systems in general and HBAs in particular continue to be a challenge. Continuous efforts are being made to reduce power consumption.